Generally, copying machines are provided with a display arrangement for displaying various information relating to the copying operation such as paper size, the number of copies to be made, and the possibility or impossibility of copying operation and/or fault conditions such as paper jam, paper shortage. Recently the kinds of functions of the copying machines have been increased, thereby resulting in increasing of the kinds of the information of the copying machines to be displayed. In the conventional copying machines each display is merely illuminated to display various information, therefore there may occur an error or difficulty of recognition of the display when one or more of the displays are changed. Furthermore, in the conventional display arrangements, despite the fact that important information a displayed at a easily recognizable place, the operator of the copying machine tends to watch the display of the number of copies to be made and the copy start button, but the operator does not watch carefully the other displays. This can cause failure or trouble of copy operations.